


i love you like you are mine

by wjh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, No Spoilers, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: Peter's warm and comfortable. That's all that really matters to him.





	i love you like you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [theswampratandtheriverrat](https://theswampratandtheriverrat.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> soft feels is all 🥺

When the bell rings, Peter spends a total of three minutes gathering his things and saying goodbye to Ned before he rushes down the school's front steps.

He's expecting the sleek, black townhouse car Happy usually drives to pick him up on Fridays. What Peter is _not_ expecting, however, is to find one Tony Stark standing by the car door, waving a hand as soon as he has spotted Peter.

"Petey! Let's get a move on, kiddo. Got the lab and movies waiting for us back at the tower," Tony yells out, stashing his phone in his pocket as he starts to walk forward. 

There are hundreds of eyes on him now and Peter rushes down the steps, jumping right over Flash's outstretched foot so he can make it to Tony in record time. He grabs the older man by his sleeve and tries to pull him towards the car, groaning when Tony digs his feet in.

"Hey, Pete, no hug?" Tony laughs, clapping a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter's gaze darts around them, taking stock of all the other students and parents in the drop-off area who are staring at them. He sighs and quickly darts in, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist in what he won't admit is a practiced movement. Tony immediately engulfs him in his embrace before Peter can pull back and thumps his back twice.

By the time the hug is done, Peter is flushing all the way down to his neck and his voice is shaking. Tony must have had his fill of torturing Peter today because he takes mercy on him by opening the car door and ushering Peter inside. Peter watches him slide easily into the car after him and waits until the door has shut before he tugs his backpack off and turns to level a weak glare at his mentor.

"Hi, Happy," Peter murmurs loud enough for Happy to pick up from the driver's seat.

"Hey, kid," is all Happy says before the partition is sliding up and Peter is left with Tony smiling at him like he has never done anything in his life ever to make Peter's a living hell.

"Mr. Stark, you didn't have to come all the way out here, you know," Peter says when the silence continues.

Tony only smiles, leaning back in his seat as Happy pulls away from the curb. "Your aunt called me yesterday to say the school was threatening you with suspension for lying about having a Stark internship. So, I went and had a little chit-chat with your principle. You should be getting a public apology come lunchtime on Monday, by the way, so dress nicely."

Peter rubs a hand over his face and sighs, "Mr. Stark, you didn't have to do that either."

"'Course I did, Pete. Can't have my favorite intern being called a liar and getting kicked out of school because of me."

"I'm your only intern."

"Exactly!" Tony exclaims with a clap of his hands, grinning like Peter solved a particularly nasty math problem he himself has been mulling over for a while. "Anyway, kid, I was bound to find out on my own. Karen would have informed me of you inevitably going out as Spider-Man when you should be in school instead."

Peter shakes his head and sits back in his seat, grinning to himself as Tony begins to pet his hair. "Alright, yeah. I guess that's fair, Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony, kid. We've been over this before," Tony says, a soft smile on his face.

"Okay," Peter replies, grinning as he turns to look out the window instead of meeting Tony's gaze. "Whatever you say, Mr. Stark."

Tony groans dramatically and falls across the seats, earning a giggle for all his trouble.

 

 

* * *

 

"You know, for someone who has forced me to watch this more times than I can count, I'm still baffled by the fact that you called this an 'old movie' before," Tony mutters, adjusting the blanket wrapped around their shoulders.

Peter shrugs, his face slowly flushing. "I know it's not old, but I didn't want you to think I'm a nerd either, Mr. Stark."

Tony laughs, running a hand through Peter's hair when he has calmed down. "Kid, we're way past that point. You're a mega ultra nerd, but so am I."

"Yeah, but you're a cool nerd. I'm just a spider nerd," Peter replies, tilting his head in thought as he continues to watch the movie. "Huh, maybe I should have gone with Spider-Nerd instead."

"We could still coin that, if you'd like," Tony hums, combing his fingers through Peter's curls.

The movie is practically forgotten by now, but Peter doesn't lament that fact. Tony scratches his nails lightly across Peter's scalp and chuckles when Peter turns his head then tucks in his legs until his feet are under Tony's thigh. Peter fixes their blanket so it's wrapped tight around both of them and buries his face into his mentor's shoulder.

"I like Spider-Man better, but whatever makes you happy, Dad," Peter mumbles, feeling warm and sleepy all of a sudden.

Peter can feel Tony pause as he probably gauges Peter's response to his own words. Peter has slipped up and called him Dad a total of five times now and each time, he would immediately flee and ignore Tony for a few hours until he returned with his head hung low. Tony most likely understands why Peter would feel embarrassed and a tiny bit shameful about it, considering what happened to his biological parents and then to his Uncle Ben. But Tony hasn't said anything to make him feel bad about the slip up either, so it's practically a win-win if you ask Peter.

(Just don't ask Peter because he _will_ panic and flail about it like his life depends on it.)

Tony continues to play with his hair when he realizes that Peter's posture and body language haven't changed and holds him tighter in his embrace. Peter allows himself to fully relax and closes his eyes.

He's warm and comfortable here in the safe hold of his mentor. That's all that really matters to Peter in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://qobiin.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | [discord](https://discord.gg/Fb4Awnb)


End file.
